The invention relates to recreational vehicles and more specifically to a removable window cover system for them.
Presently owners of recreational vehicles have several different options as to coverings for their windows when they desire complete privacy. Some owners have venetian blinds covering the windows, some have curtains that cover the windows, and some owners use an opaque cover that is attached to the outside of the vehicle around the perimeter of the windows.
An improvement to the outside opaque cover for the windows of a recreational vehicle is illustrated in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,918 of McNamee. He utilizes a sunscreen plastic material that allows the occupants of the vehicle to clearly look outwardly through the window while restricting the ability of someone outside the vehicle looking into the interior. McNamee uses snap or touch fastener material that is attached to the outside surface of the window and also to the inner surface of the sheet of privacy sunscreen material.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel removable window cover system for recreational vehicles that can be secured to the inside surface of the vehicle.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel removable window cover system for recreational vehicles that utilizes unique window cover clamps that are permanently secured to the inside surface of the window.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel window cover system for recreational vehicles that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel removable window cover system for recreational vehicles that allows the owner to remove the sheet of opaque material from the window cover clamps while leaving the sheet of partial light transmitting screen secured thereto thus providing a major degree of privacy for the people in the vehicle.